High purity nitrogen is normally obtained by cryogenic means. For small consumptions, the construction of a self-contained known production unit represents a prohibitive investment, in the case of automated installations, and a more limited investment but with high labor expenses in the opposite case which always represents a high cost for the nitrogen produced.
A more economical solution consists in utilizing a container for liquid nitrogen with large capacity, for example many tens of thousands of liters, from which liquid nitrogen is withdrawn and vaporized. As this is often an around the clock field operation, it is very demanding on the operator, who often must function as a repair man and field engineer as well. There is a need in the industry for a fully automated trailer truck mounted liquid nitrogen vaporizer, such as that proposed herein.